Petite Mort
by Taouret
Summary: En digne représentant du Ministère, Travers avait fait une énorme bourde. Du genre qui allait lui couter sa carrière, voire sa vie. A force d'être plus que suspicieux envers Dumbledore, il finit par le pousser dans les bras de l'ennemi – ou plutôt dans son parterre de Digitales mais c'est un détail. Et c'est ainsi que le duo entre Dumbledore et Grindelwald reprit du service.
1. Prologue

**Hello !**

 **A base je comptais écrire cette histoire en anglais parce que c'est plus facile pour appâter le poisson. Mais soyons honnête, je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise pour écrire des tartines dans cette langue donc mes amis francophones, vous serez les seuls à pouvoir profiter de ce chef-d'oeuvre (et je pèse évidemment mes mots).**  
 **Sinon, cette histoire va featurer (ce franglais de l'amour) un dark Dumbledore parce que soyons honnête, j'en voudrais toute ma vie à Aberforth pour avoir empêché la formation de ce qui aurait été sans aucun doute le meilleur duo de bad bitches de tous les temps. Et puis franchement, conquérir le monde, c'est bien mieux que de s'occuper de sa soeur. Sorry not sorry. (- soyez heureux que je n'aurai sans doute jamais à sauver le monde)**

 **Sinon, petites précisions avant de commencer :**  
 **\- Leta n'est pas morte dans cette version. Parce que.**  
 **\- Credence n'est pas un Dumbledore mais un descendant de Serpentard. Déjà parce que je n'arrive pas à l'intégrer de manière plausible sinon et puis j'aime bien l'idée que Nagini ait rencontré un ancêtre de Voldy et que c'est pour ça qu'elle est restée avec lui. Oui, c'est la vidéo review du JDG qui m'a vendu ce concept et depuis, je l'aime. Et je l'appelle Credence et non pas Croyance par habitude. Deal with it, bros.**  
 **\- S'il y a des morts, sachez que ce ne sera ni Dumby, ni Grindy. Don't touch my bad babies.**  
 **\- J'ai un humour nul. Et mes jeux de mots sont pourris. Considérez-vous comme prévenus.**  
 **\- Le prologue est un flash-forward. Je préviens, on ne sait jamais.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Travers aimait les femmes. C'était ce qu'il se disait à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à tromper son épouse. Celle-ci avait depuis longtemps arrêté d'essayer de justifier son comportement dont la dignité était fort questionnable et avait décidé de fermer les yeux. Très clairement, l'homme à la tête du département anti-crime magique n'était pas le sorcier le plus moral que l'on pouvait trouver. Néanmoins, il avait un petit talent lorsqu'il s'agissait de couvrir ses bavures aux yeux de la population : c'était une qualité nécessaire à quiconque visait le poste de Ministre de la Magie, après tout.

Mais toujours est-il que, par ce soir de janvier, alors qu'il se trouvait à une réception dont l'objectif était de rassurer ses partisans (dont la confiance s'était un peu érodée ces derniers mois), il avait trouvé sa cible. Et ça, alors que sa femme était en train de discuter à quelques pas de lui. Lorsqu'elle remarqua à qui il envoyait des regards appuyés, elle leva les yeux au ciel et se décida à l'oublier pour le reste de la soirée.

Avec quelques questions placées subtilement, il avait appris qu'elle se prénommait Gunda et qu'elle était la nièce par alliance d'un de l'administration du Ministre. Elle avait fui l'Allemagne et la guerre qui faisait rage là-bas, aussi bien chez les Moldus que chez les Sorciers. Toutefois, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui intéressait Travers. Après tout, il n'avait pas l'intention de passer le reste de la soirée à lui faire la conversation.

Il y avait bon nombre de femmes dans la pièce et de fort jolies, mais Gunda dénotait tout de même. Il ne savait pas si cette étrange aura qu'elle dégageait n'était perceptible que par lui, mais toujours est-il qu'elle était bien présente. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans, sa peau n'avait pas de défauts — ou bien son maquillage était très bien fait. Ses cheveux blonds et souples lui tombaient gracieusement sur les épaules. Il avait croisé son regard qui révélait des yeux noirs : une intelligence particulière y brillait. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui lui rappelait quelque chose, quelqu'un, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Toutefois, Travers ne s'attarda pas plus que ça sur ce sentiment : si elle était très grande, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un corps fort bien proportionné qui était d'autant plus mis en valeur dans sa robe de soie vert sombre. D'habitude, il appréciait les femmes plus petites que lui, mais il ferait bien une exception pour cette fois. Le tout était maintenant de ferrer le poisson pour l'enfermer dans sa nasse. Il avait confiance en ses capacités de séduction : ça ne serait sans doute pas si compliqué, surtout avec le prestige lié à sa fonction.

Lorsqu'il alla à sa rencontre, elle le regarda d'un air amical, comme heureuse de ne plus être toute seule, perdue au milieu de ces visages inconnus :

« Je n'ai encore jamais eu le plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle…

– Gunda. Le plaisir est partagé, assura-t-elle en acceptant sa poignée de main fermement. Je dois bien avouer que c'est la première fois que je me retrouve dans une telle compagnie. Le cercle des sorciers britanniques ne m'est pas aussi familier que je le voudrais… »

Elle avait un accent dur, appuyant certaines syllabes qui ne l'étaient pas habituellement, mais son sourire était de miel. Une jeune femme de la bonne société et qui semblait avoir de l'assurance, que pouvait-il demander de plus ?

« J'espère que ce petit aperçu est à votre goût. Enfin, je manque à toutes mes manières, je suis…

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, Monsieur Travers, j'ai entendu parler de vous. Vous êtes un des hommes qui donne la chasse à Grindelwald et Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? »

Travers ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être satisfait de la célébrité qu'il gagnait grâce à la traque des deux sorciers les plus recherchés du monde magique. Cependant, c'était un moyen de nier la vérité qui le rongeait : il n'était pas près de les attraper et le « changement de camp » du professeur de Poudlard n'avait que rendu les choses plus difficiles. Faire tomber le pire mage noir du temps était déjà un sacré défi, mais lorsqu'il avait maintenant avec lui un sorcier reconnu mondialement pour sa puissance et ses compétences, cela devenait mission impossible. Mais ça, tous les gouvernements se gardaient bien de le révéler à leurs populations.

Néanmoins, il réprima bien vite toute cette réflexion.

« Oui, c'est bien moi, confirma-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Il faut être bien courageux pour faire un métier tel que le vôtre. Votre femme doit se faire du souci pour vous.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue et puis elle a l'habitude. Arrêter ces criminels est une priorité. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Mademoiselle : ici, vous êtes en sécurité. Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'un de leurs partisans ait pu s'infiltrer ici.

\- Je l'espère, Monsieur Travers, je l'espère… »

Torquil n'avait toutefois pas envie de s'aventurer sur ce sujet : il était particulièrement sensible et il ne voulait pas montrer son impuissance. C'est pour cela qu'il dévia quelque peu la conversation :

« Appréciez-vous la vie ici, Mademoiselle ? Vivez-vous avec vos parents ? Ou alors dans votre future belle-famille ? J'imagine qu'une jeune femme telle que vous doit avoir de nombreux plans d'avenir… »

À peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'une expression narquoise se peignit sur le visage de Gunda. Elle gloussa avec amusement :

« Oh, Monsieur… Vous manquez de subtilité, vous savez… Je n'ai pas de fiancé et mes parents sont bien loin. Je suis venue avec mon oncle. Lui et sa femme ont eu la bienveillance de m'héberger le temps que mes affaires soient réglées.

\- Vous comptez rentrer en Allemagne ? s'étonna Torquil en ignorant délibérément le fait que la blonde avait vu clair dans son jeu. Le temps y est pourtant à l'orage… Il serait peut-être plus prudent pour vous de rester en Angleterre.

\- Oh, je le sais bien. Mais mon pays m'appelle : je me suis déjà absentée trop longtemps. Demain, je serai partie. »

Elle n'était donc pas, contrairement à ce qu'il avait entendu, une sorcière fuyant les conflits. Ce n'était pas banal. Mais de toute façon, plus il lui parlait, moins il avait l'impression qu'elle l'était.

« Vous n'êtes donc pas une réfugiée ?

– Moi ? Je suis une enfant de la guerre, Monsieur. J'ai parfois l'impression que depuis que je suis née, elle se rappelle à moi. Peu importe, où je vais, je crois bien qu'elle me poursuit. La réalité du monde est terrible et, puisque j'ai appris que je ne pouvais pas me cacher, je préfère l'affronter. »

Ses mots furent accueillis par un instant de silence que Gunda finit par rompre :

« Mais ne parlons pas de choses tristes : cette soirée est tournée vers la fête, après tout. Et je dois bien avouer que je serais ravie, avant de partir, d'en apprendre plus sur… les sorciers anglais. »

Travers ne pouvait pas le nier : la demoiselle n'avait pas froid aux yeux.

* * *

L'endroit dans lequel il avait emmené Gunda était plutôt _cosy_. C'était une sorte de garçonnière qu'il gardait discrète. Encore une fois, l'infidélité n'était pas la chose la plus morale et la plus acceptée dans la société. Ce qui était plutôt compréhensif. Mais pour Travers, qui avait épousé sa femme plus par sens du devoir qu'autre chose, c'était bien dommage.

« Un verre ? proposa l'anglais en se servant un fond d'alcool.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la jeune femme en lui prenant la boisson des mains et en la mettant à la lumière. »

Travers fut quelque peu décontenancé par ce comportement, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il haussa les épaules et lui répondit :

« Du Whiskey Pur Feu.

\- Hum… non merci, alors… Boire de l'alcool fort me donne de terribles migraines. »

Elle lui rendit son verre et partit s'asseoir sur le lit qui reposait dans un coin de la pièce. Elle croisa ses doigts sous son menton et le regarda d'un œil interrogateur tandis qu'il sirotait sa boisson. La soirée avait été quand même assez monotone et il espérait que la fin serait plus… intéressante.

« Je dois bien avouer que je n'ai jamais été douée en jardinage. Je me débrouille raisonnablement avec les potions les plus complexes, mais alors la botanique… Je suis très loin d'être une lumière. Par chance, une de mes amies cultive une roseraie chez moi avec quelques petits bonus, donc je peux en profiter de temps en temps. »

Travers se demandait bien pourquoi elle racontait ça à ce moment précis. Était-ce vraiment l'occasion idéale pour parler fleurs et autres affaires féminines sans importance ? Même à Poudlard, de toute façon, il n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt de passer son temps dans des serres pour rempoter telle ou telle plante.

« Vous avez déjà mangé de la Belladone ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec un sourire mielleux.

– Pardon ? Bien sûr que non !

\- Eh bien, j'imagine qu'il faut une première fois à tout ! »

Alors qu'il allait répondre qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout de quoi elle voulait parler et qu'elle devenait quand même un peu inquiétante, il eut un léger vertige.

« Qu'est-ce que… bredouilla Travers en fermant les yeux et en les rouvrant frénétiquement. »

Sa vision devenait floue. Il tenta de faire quelques pas, mais tomba à genoux, vomissant dans le mouvement. Pendant ce temps, Gunda était tranquillement assise sur le bout du lit. Il remarqua tant bien que mal qu'elle avait quelque chose dans les mains : sa baguette. Quand l'avait-elle prise ? Pourquoi ne l'aidait-elle pas ? Puis soudain, la réalisation se fit dans son esprit : elle avait mis quelque chose dans son verre.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit la jeune femme pour se lever. Elle s'accroupit devant lui et lui releva le menton du bout des doigts. Quoi qu'elle ait peu pu lui administrer par la ruse, cela devait le faire halluciner. En effet, un des iris de Gunda était devenu d'un gris très clair.

« Torquil Travers, vous êtes définitivement un imbécile. Pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas que me débarrasser de vous serait si simple… Vraiment, vous, les Anglais, avez un problème lorsqu'il s'agit de votre île : vous semblez avoir l'impression que c'est une sorte de sanctuaire dans lequel vous êtes inattaquable. Ce n'est pas le cas, je vous l'assure. »

Lorsqu'il essaya d'articuler quelque chose, il ne fit que rendre le peu qu'il lui restait dans l'estomac, le tout mélangé avec du sang. Gunda s'écarta au dernier moment pour éviter de tacher ses vêtements. Sa situation était peu enviable. Il réalisa soudain, confusément, qu'il allait mourir. Il allait mourir dans une garçonnière qui paraissait soudain bien miteuse, en compagnie d'une étrangère qui paraissait de plus en plus masculine avec les minutes. Des convulsions commençaient à le prendre.

« S'il-vous-plaît, faites un peu attention. Vinda ne va pas apprécier si vous vomissez sur la robe qu'elle m'a prêtée.

– Qui… qui es-tu ? parvint-il à lâcher.

\- Vous n'avez aucune petite idée ? Vous êtes sans aucun doute encore plus bête que je ne le pensais… Et dire que vous avez pensé pouvoir un jour nous attraper… Vous vous surestimez grandement. Enfin, c'était la dernière fois. Bonne nuit, Torquil. Nous nous reverrons en Enfer… ou peut-être pas. »

Et c'est ainsi que mourut celui dont l'ambition, toute sa vie durant, avait été d'obtenir la place de Ministre de la Magie. Lorsque le lendemain, il fut découvert par sa femme qui trouvait que c'était un petit peu exagéré de ne pas rentrer, elle trouva une petite carte juste à côté de la bouteille de Whiskey Pur Feu. Il était inscrit sur celle-ci : _Avec mes hommages, Gellert Grindelwald. P.S. : Madame Travers, ne pleurez pas, vous méritez bien mieux qu'un homme avec si peu de considération pour votre personne._

Elle ne sut vraiment pas ce qui la surprit le plus dans cette histoire : que Grindelwald se soit métamorphosé en femme pour séduire son mari, ou bien qu'il lui donne son expertise dans le domaine conjugal.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **PS : cette histoire est également publiée sur Ao3 donc ne soyez pas surpris de la voir là-bas.**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Je sais pas, j'ai paniqué

**Hello there !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? Bien ? Moi en tout cas, oui !**  
 **Enfin bref, je vous poste le chapitre 1. Je pense que ça se sent, mais à la base, ça devait être le prologue, avant que je décide du contraire, c'est pour ça que c'est un peu court.**  
 **Sinon, n'oubliez pas, c'est de l'Alternative Universe et je m'amuse plus qu'autre chose ! Que voulez-vous, je n'ai jamais été fan du scénario d'HP, et encore moins de FB... "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ?!" me direz-vous ? Eh bien je suis là pour les bad bitches, mes biquets ! Notamment Vinda ! Ah je suis désolée, mais en trois minutes d'écran, elle a volé mon coeur et je la ship avec Queenie because pastel-goth tmtc. Donc, ne soyez pas surpris si vous croisez dans cette fic un peu de RoseGold (non mais ce nom de ship jpp) !**

 **Et merci aux deux Guest pour leurs commentaires ! Dark Albus est vraiment super cool et même si vous devrez attendre quelques chapitres pour l'avoir, il va venir, ne vous inquiétez pas !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Je sais pas, j'ai paniqué**

« Albus Dumbledore, grinça Travers en remarquant l'homme qui descendait d'un pas mesuré les marches qui conduisaient à la scène où Grindelwald avait fait son discours. »

Le professeur embrassa du regard l'assemblée. Les Aurors britanniques, Thésée et Leta en tête, qui avaient sans doute décidé d'étendre leur influence au continent (ils rendaient fières leurs ancêtres anglais), paraissaient très surpris de le voir. Sans doute parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il était surveillé _et_ interdit de voyage.

Cependant, ils étaient loin d'être les seuls à être étonnés : Newt et son amie américaine n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Les deux autres personnes présentes, une jeune femme asiatique ainsi qu'un Moldus, avaient l'air perdu : ce n'était pas surprenant, ils venaient de voir disparaître une personne qui leur était chère à l'intérieur d'un cercle de flammes.

Mais Albus devait bien l'avouer, ce qui attirait le plus son attention — plus que l'Auror aux commandes qui avait pris une tête rouge fort seyante — c'était bien l'homme qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Il avait bien changé depuis ses seize ans. Il avait évidemment vieilli, ses cheveux devenus blancs (et coiffé d'une manière qui rendait le professeur perplexe), mais il avait toujours ses mêmes yeux vairons qu'Albus pouvait apercevoir d'où il était. Le plus grand mage noir de cette époque parut désarçonné pendant un instant, mais il reprit bien vite un visage neutre, attendant sans doute son premier mouvement.

Et celui ne fut sans doute pas celui auquel Gellert pensait.

« Monsieur le chef du département anti-crime magique… il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas écouté mes conseils… lança le Dumbledore en se tournant vers Travers et ignorant Grindelwald. C'est bien malheureux, cela a provoqué des morts inutiles.

\- Venant de celui qui va à l'encontre des lois, je pense que c'est ironique. N'aviez-vous pas été interdit de sortie du territoire britannique, Dumbledore ?

\- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour régler cette situation, répondit son interlocuteur en ignorant le côté alarmant de sa position, puisqu'il semblerait que le ministère n'en soit pas capable. D'ailleurs, je suis curieux : depuis quand la France laisse l'Angleterre faire de l'ingérence sur son propre territoire…

\- Cessez donc ces simagrées ! J'avais raison : vous êtes allié avec _lui_ !

\- Absolument pas. En vérité, je suis venu pour ramener mes anciens élèves sains et saufs : ils n'ont pas à subir les conséquences de vos méthodes à l'efficacité… douteuse. Je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre part à un affrontement.

\- Vraiment, Albus ? s'étonna faussement Gellert qui trouvait sans doute qu'on ne lui portait pas assez attention. Tu ne veux pas me combattre ? Je suis surpris, moi qui aurais pensé que tu serais impatient de me faire face. Un petit souci technique qui t'en empêcherait ? Tu as perdu ta baguette ? »

On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait du mage noir, il savait taper exactement là où cela ferait le plus mal. Mais après tout, c'était naturel : personne ne connaissait aussi bien Albus que Gellert. Il fallait cependant noter que l'inverse était vrai également.

Comprenant bien que Grindelwald ne le laisserait pas partir sans au moins, un peu, se confronter à lui, Dumbledore se retourna. Il avait envie de dire, de faire tellement de choses (dont la plupart étaient d'une nature plutôt contradictoire). Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre : il n'était psychologiquement pas prêt. Et il ne pensait pas qu'il le serait un jour.

Néanmoins, Albus garda parfaitement son calme et lança :

« En plus de vingt ans, ton humour n'a pas changé, Gellert. Et je ne peux pas dire qu'il m'amuse.

\- Tu dis ça, mais je me souviens d'un temps où tu l'appréciais beaucoup.

\- Les années m'ont montré sa nature épouvantable, j'imagine.

\- J'en suis fort peiné.

\- Je n'en doute pas. »

N'importe qui d'un peu attentif aurait remarqué que sous cette conversation des plus civiles, se cachaient de nombreux non-dits ainsi qu'une tension à couper au couteau. C'était un dialogue de théâtre qu'ils servaient un public qui n'était, en majorité, pas dupe.

Malheureusement pour Dumbledore, Travers l'était.

Ce n'était pas tant que l'Auror en chef manquait d'intelligence, après tout, il lui en avait fallu pour accéder à ce poste. C'était plutôt qu'il était facilement aveuglé par ses convictions. Et en ce moment, elles se résumaient à : « Grindelwald est une menace terroriste et Dumbledore est un de ses alliés secrets dont le but est de s'infiltrer dans le ministère afin de pouvoir le soutenir. » Ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant, sachant que le professeur de Poudlard n'avait rien fait pour vraiment lui dire le contraire. Affirmer qu'ils avaient été « plus proches que des frères » n'était pas la meilleure des stratégies.

« Cessez votre petit jeu, Dumbledore. Nous savons tous très bien que vous êtes alliés ! C'est bien pour ça que vous avez envoyé le jeune Scamander ! Pour qu'il amène le garçon Lestrange ici !

\- Je vous assure que ce n'est pas le cas, rétorqua calmement l'objet de toutes les suspicions. Maintenant, il vaudrait mieux partir. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'utilité à sacrifier des vies supplémentaires. Cela ne remplirait aucun but. »

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Travers pour pointer sa baguette sur Dumbledore. Ce dernier, qui avait très envie de lever les yeux au ciel face à ce comportement qui n'apportait que des ennuis, présenta ses mains en signe d'apaisement. Les menottes argentées à ses poignets luirent un peu à la lumière. L'œil de Grindelwald en capta l'éclat et il haussa les sourcils, dubitatif.

« Ne faites plus geste ! "Sans but" vous dites ? Nous serions tous heureux de donner notre vie si c'est pour défaire un plus grand mal ! Je vois clair dans votre jeu : vous voulez empêcher l'arrestation de votre… _ami_ , cracha-t-il. Je vais vous ramener au ministère et vous pouvez déjà vous préparer à prendre vos quartiers à Azkaban ! Peu importe les amis influents que vous avez, vous ne trouverez pas d'échappatoire cette fois-ci. »

À partir de cet instant, tout s'accéléra. Les Aurors sous la houlette de Travers attaquèrent, malgré leur crainte de se confronter à celui qui était connu pour sa puissance et avait été, pour certains, leur professeur à Poudlard. Néanmoins, il fallait bien avouer que les apparences étaient contre lui et lorsque l'on n'avait pas d'idées claires, mieux valait suivre celles des autres. C'était une solution qui avait déjà fait ses preuves.

Newt ne savait pas pour qui prendre parti. Les choses étaient trop confuses. Mais par chance, Dumbledore ne l'avait pas attendu et avait déjà sorti sa baguette pour se défendre, malgré son intention de désescalader la situation qui ne pouvait qu'être avantageuse pour Grindelwald. Décidément, tout le monde avait décidé de faciliter les choses à ce dernier. C'était bien sa veine.

Mais alors qu'un sort allait frapper Albus dans le dos pour l'immobiliser, tout sembla se figer autour de lui.

« Non ! cria par réflexe quelqu'un, juste avant qu'il ne sente une main derrière sa nuque et un tiraillement au niveau du nombril caractéristique d'une tentative de transplaner. »

* * *

Vinda Rosier était une femme pragmatique. Enfin, elle se plaisait tout du moins à se dire qu'elle l'était. Cependant, il fallait bien avouer que même elle fut plutôt désarçonnée lorsque le maître de Nurmengard transplana sans aucune grâce et s'écrasa dans la confusion la plus totale sur un parterre de fleurs violettes. Avec nulle autre personne qu'Albus Dumbledore pour compagnie.

Mais Vinda était aussi une femme d'action. C'est pour ça qu'elle prit la décision qui lui semblait la meilleure sur le moment : un _Confundo_ frappa sans attendre le sorcier anglais qui cessa de bouger, assommé après avoir visiblement été transplané sans préparation ni accord.

Grindelwald en profita pour se relever, épousseter ses vêtements et déclarer :

« Tout le monde est bien arrivé ?

\- Oui, oui… Vous pouvez aller les rejoindre… J'ai fait attendre Mademoiselle Goldstein et le jeune Credence dans le petit salon du deuxième étage… »

Mais Vinda n'était pas à ces questions. Elle fixait de manière très insistante l'homme qui était toujours effondré sur le sol, écrasant sans aucun remords les plantes qu'elle avait amoureusement fait pousser. Un homme sans manières, un malotru. Est-ce qu'elle venait piétiner les platebandes de Poudlard, elle ?

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Suis-je en train de rêver ou bien Albus Dumbledore est actuellement inconscient, à notre merci, en plein milieu de mon jardin ? articula Vinda, puisqu'elle avait bien du mal à y croire. »

Gellert la regarda comme si elle avait dit la chose la plus stupide du monde et répondit :

« Évidemment que oui. D'ailleurs, je te félicite pour ta vivacité : de cette manière, les longues discussions fâcheuses vont attendre qu'il se réveille dans une cellule.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Notre cher ami Travers a voulu l'arrêter pour l'envoyer à Azkaban. Une décision d'une stupidité remarquable. Même pour lui. »

Vinda leva les yeux au ciel en une expression qui signifiait très clairement : « ah, les anglais… » Mais elle passa vite à quelque chose de plus important, de plus intrigant :

« Et vous l'avez sauvé ? »

La réponse la plus honnête qu'aurait pu donner Grindelwald aurait été : « Je ne sais pas. J'ai paniqué. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils l'envoient à Azkaban à cause de moi. Non, parce que je suis le seul à pouvoir rendre sa vie misérable, d'accord ? » Mais il s'agissait du plus grand mage noir de son temps, un politicien hors pair qui avait pour habitude de dire que les Moldus n'étaient pas « inférieurs », seulement « d'une valeur différente ». En bref : un homme tout en _subtilité_. C'est pour ça qu'il répondit :

« Quitte à ne pas pouvoir le combattre, autant qu'il soit dans notre camp, non ? Fais-moi confiance, Vinda : il joindra notre cause. Après tout, il est le premier à avoir proposé qu'on se batte pour elle, _pour le plus grand Bien_...

\- Je vois… Je vais faire les préparatifs nécessaires pour l'accueillir dans les geôles. Par contre, monsieur ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je crois que vous devriez vraiment le sortir de mon plan de Digitales. Ce serait dommage qu'il meure par empoisonnement avant que vous ayez pu faire ce que vous vouliez de lui… »

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire !**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Grindelwald, diplomate

**Hello there !**

 **Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre - que j'avais encore une fois oublié de poster ici, désolée franchement, c'est une honte. Enfin bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le premier et le prologue. N'oubliez pas, on est là pour la déconne c'est pas une histoire dramatique, c'est plutôt l'occasion de faire des blagues pas drôles !**

 **Ah et merci pour les reviews, notamment E (puisque je ne peux pas te répondre directement vu que tu es en anonyme lol).**

 **Et d'ailleurs j'ai eu une review (anonyme aussi) par rapport au titre et j'avoue ne pas trop savoir quoi répondre sans paraître sur la défense so fuck it I don't care : oui, le titre c'est Petite Mort et je sais bien évidemment ce que ça veut dire (j'veux dire c'est pas une expression que tu sors comme ça ?) mais cette histoire est classée en M pas en +18. On est sur donc de toute façon le contenu vraiment explicite ne passe pas - et le résumé n'a jamais promis du smut d'ailleurs donc j'avoue que je suis un peu perplexe (un titre est un titre, il peut être une référence à quantité de choses plus ou moins explicite dans une fic)... Mais si un jour tu repasses par là, sache que si tu es venu pour du smut... euh... t'as pas frappé à la bonne porte, désolée...**

 **Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Grindelwald, diplomate de haute volée**

Albus Dumbledore n'était pas du genre à boire plus que de raison. Déjà, sa boisson préférée était sans aucun doute le thé et, même s'il en buvait des quantités qui ne pouvaient être considérées comme normales, cela ne voulait pas dire que cela lui donnait des gueules de bois. Il en avait eu une lorsqu'il avait dix-huit ans, et après cela, il en avait déduit que ce n'était pas pour lui : noyer ses malheurs dans l'alcool n'était qu'une solution très éphémère et qui laissait un mauvais goût dans la bouche.

Pourtant, c'était bien dans un état semblable que le sorcier s'était réveillé, ses souvenirs confus. Par chance (ou par malheur), il avait vite repris ses esprits. Sans doute que les chaînes à ses poignets ainsi que la pierre dure et froide sous son postérieur avaient aidé. Dans quels problèmes ne s'était-il pas fourré ? C'était bien ce à quoi Albus pensait.

Travers avait encore une fois tout compris de travers et il voyait bien maintenant où cela l'avait mené. Et Gellert l'avait sauvé ! Pour le mettre dans une de ses geôles, visiblement. Il se doutait qu'il était enfermé à Nurmengard. Avant d'être frappé par le sort de la Française, il avait pu voir des montagnes. De là, il n'y avait qu'à déduire qu'il se trouvait dans le quartier général autrichien du mage noir. On avait dû lui enlever le sortilège traqueur ainsi que remplacer celui de contrôle de sorts par un qui restreignait purement et simplement la magie.

Dumbledore soupira. Il avait voulu sauver des vies, au meeting de Paris et voilà où cela l'avait mené. Dans les bras de l'ennemi. Et maintenant sans aucun doute aussi recherché que lui. Travers était un acharné et il devait avoir pris comme un coup à son égo le fait qu'il aurait voulu le tromper, en lui affirmant sa non-allégeance à Grindelwald. Aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. Il allait donc devoir improviser à partir de là… Peut-être arriverait-il à s'échapper pour se réfugier dans un autre pays ? Mais si son nom était teinté de l'aura de son meilleur ennemi, cela allait être compliqué. Enfin, il devait encore avoir des alliés : son réseau international de connaissances était plutôt large et bien renseigné.

Toutefois, il n'eut pas le loisir de se pencher plus sur la question : la porte qui se trouvait en face de lui, au-delà des barreaux, s'ouvrit pour révéler, nul autre que le maître des lieux. Sa tenue était beaucoup plus simple que lors du meeting. Mais plus important, leur broche n'était pas fixée sur le tissu noir de sa chemise. Il regarda Albus de la tête aux pieds et arbora un sourire chaleureux (qui n'était évidemment pas du tout une mise en scène) :

« Mon vieil ami, cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Je t'ai manqué ? J'espère que tu trouves ta chambre confortable. Je crains malheureusement que tu doives t'en accommoder pour quelque temps.

\- Pas le moins du monde. Et sinon, oui, c'est parfait. C'est toi qui as fait la décoration ?

\- Tout à fait. J'ai même mis un joli "Pour le plus Grand Bien" au-dessus de la porte d'entrée. J'imagine que toi, plus qu'aucun autre, sauras apprécier la formule. Mais sinon, de rien pour t'avoir sauvé de cet imbécile, ne put s'empêcher de glisser le mage noir. Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

\- C'était très gentil de ta part, mais je m'en serais passé. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te rejoindre.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais pas déjà trahi une fois… »

Cela partait définitivement très, très mal et Gellert n'avait pas hésité deux secondes avant de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

« Tu es parti ! Tu m'as laissé seul avec le cadavre de ma sœur et mon frère qui me haïssait ! Si quelqu'un doit se sentir trahi, c'est moi !

\- Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus jamais me revoir ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre ? Que je campe devant chez toi jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de me parler ou qu'Aberforth appelle les aurors ?

\- Tu aurais pu m'aider ! Essayer de te faire pardonner, je ne sais pas ! Tout du moins, ne pas me laisser tout seul pour réparer les dégâts ! Surtout que c'est de ta faute si Ariana est morte ! attaqua alors Albus, hors de lui.

\- C'était un accident et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Et je ne suis certainement pas le seul responsable dans cette histoire !

\- Ah oui ? Et envoyer un _Doloris_ à mon frère, c'était un accident, peut-être ? »

Gellert fronça les sourcils et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de répondre :

« Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas dire qu'il l'avait un peu cherché, à force ?

\- C'est vrai que — Non mais n'importe quoi ! Ce n'était pas une raison ! »

Le mage noir voyait très bien que son ancien compagnon était plutôt irrité par cette discussion. Il savait parfaitement qu'il aurait dû se calmer et penser de manière stratégique. Il n'avait aucun mal à charmer toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, alors pourquoi pas Albus ? Sans doute parce qu'il était son égal et que Gellert avait une tendance à prendre des décisions stupides quand on en venait à lui. Et c'est pour ces raisons qu'il s'échauffa lui aussi, mettant de l'huile sur le feu.

« Tu te comportes comme si j'étais le méchant de cette histoire qui était venu dans ta vie juste pour la détruire ! Une espèce de serpent séducteur qui t'a fait dévier du droit chemin ! Quel hypocrite tu fais ! Tu n'avais absolument pas besoin de moi pour avoir des idées d'escapades !

\- ça ne voulait pas dire que j'allais les réaliser, rétorqua Albus. J'avais un devoir envers ma famille. Et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie de t'avoir privilégié à elle.

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant tu avais l'air bien content d'avoir une excuse pour échapper à ton imbécile de frère et au fardeau qu'était ta sœur ! C'est même toi qui m'as demandé d'aller voir Aberforth pour que tu puisses partir avec moi ! Comme si c'était le chef de famille, on aurait cru rêver ! Tu obéissais aux humeurs d'un gamin caractériel de quinze ans ! »

Leur discussion commençait à sérieusement dégénérer. La manière dont réagissait Grindelwald n'était absolument pas diplomatique. Mais, dans un sens, peut-être qu'ils avaient besoin de ça ? Plutôt que de se cacher derrière une conversation policée, mieux valait déverser toute leur colère et leur rancœur une bonne fois pour toutes. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Albus allait se laisser manipuler bien gentiment. Ce serait même tout le contraire. Donc, s'il voulait l'avoir de nouveau dans son camp, mieux valait percer l'abcès. C'était tout du moins ce que se disait Gellert pour sauver les meubles.

« Et toi tu n'étais qu'un adolescent égocentrique et jaloux ! Tu pensais que le monde tournait de toi et de ton malheur et tu m'as utilisé parce que tu savais très bien qu'avec mon passé je te suivrais ! Mais je vois bien que tu n'as pas beaucoup changé, tu es juste devenu un meurtrier par-dessus le marché. Ah non, pardon, excuse-moi, tu l'étais déjà avant, c'est juste que maintenant, tu as porté ce fait à une autre échelle ! Et en plus, tu me dis que je suis un hypocrite ? Est-ce que tu t'es vu aux dernières nouvelles ? Tu es un fourbe ambitieux et arrogant qui fais passer ses actions égoïstes pour une volonté de libérer les sorciers, alors que tu veux exactement l'inverse ! Tu as bien de la chance de trouver des gens suffisamment stupides et crédules pour te suivre dans tes élucubrations de mégalomane ! »

Ce fut à ce moment que Gellert vit rouge. C'était toujours une très mauvaise idée quand cela arrivait. Notamment parce qu'il avait tendance à perdre toute restreinte et cela finissait en catastrophe. Comme la dernière fois avec Aberforth et Ariana.

« Tu sais quoi, Al' ? cracha-t-il alors. Au fond, je suis sûr que tu es bien content qu'Ariana soit morte. Tu avais beau faire le grand frère touché par sa disparition, je parie que tu étais soulagé que tu n'aies plus à t'occuper d'elle, parce que comme ça, tu es libre. Mais non, bien sûr que non, tu ne l'avoueras jamais. Parce que tu sais quel est ton problème ? C'est que depuis toujours, tu es un lâche qui n'a pas le cran de faire ce qu'il veut et qui se cache derrière une image d'homme respectable ! Ce que tu n'es absolument pas ! Arrête de te faire passer pour un martyre deux minutes et toi aussi, regarde-toi dans le miroir ! »

Face à cela, Albus ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour répondre sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, complètement ébahis par ce que venait de dire son ancien compagnon. Mais Dumbledore ne réagissait pas de la même manière de Grindelwald face à la rage. Cela venait peut-être de son (maintenant ancien) rôle de professeur à Poudlard, néanmoins dans tous les cas, il n'explosa pas de rage. Il respira profondément et articula d'une voix parfaitement calme, égale :

« Sors d'ici. »

Cela fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Gellert qui s'était déjà préparé à répondre mot pour mot, insulte pour insulte, à ce que lui renverrait Albus dans la figure. Il resta donc à le fixer en silence pendant quelques instants, son esprit, d'habitude brillant, tournant dans le vide. C'est pour cette raison que son corps prit les décisions à sa place. Avant qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, il avait fermé la porte de la cellule derrière lui, laissant Dumbledore de nouveau seul.

Mais Grindelwald ne fut, quant à lui, pas seul pendant longtemps puisque Vinda l'attendait, appuyée contre le mur d'en face. C'était elle qui avait placé Dumbledore dans une des cellules les plus éloignées et les plus fortifiées de Nurmengard. Elle s'avait qu'il était un prisonnier spécial, et pas seulement parce qu'il était réputé être le seul au niveau du mage noir. Il n'en avait jamais parlé explicitement, mais une soirée où un peu trop d'alcool avait été impliqué lui avait révélé plus qu'elle n'en avait demandé. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, ce que son maître avait pu faire dans sa jeunesse tant que cela n'empiétait pas sur ses plans. Tuer des Moldus était toujours plus amusant que gérer son ex. Même après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

« Monsieur… Vous savez que vous êtes chez vous… vous n'avez aucune raison de suivre un de ses ordres…

\- Tu nous as écoutés ? grinça Grindelwald qui avait une furieuse envie de punir quelqu'un, juste pour se défouler. »

Sentant le danger pointer le bout de son nez, la sorcière préféra jouer la prudence :

« Il aurait été dur de ne pas entendre votre _conversation_. Il n'y a pas de sort de protection à ce propos pour cette cellule. Voulez-vous que l'on en ajoute un ? »

Gellert renifla avec mépris à sa pathétique justification et se contenta d'acquiescer à sa proposition. Oui, s'il allait passer du temps à essayer de convaincre l'autre sorcier qu'être de son côté, c'était quand même mieux, il allait falloir qu'il puisse parler sans avoir à craindre que quelqu'un puisse écouter derrière la porte.

« Si je puis me permettre, tenta-t-elle tout de même, lui dire qu'il était content de la mort de sa sœur n'était peut-être pas la solution la plus diplomatique…

\- Tu n'as pas des Digitales à aller rempoter, toi ? grogna Gellert qui se réfrénait de passer ses nerfs sur son bras-droit.

\- Eh bien, je me suis permis de venir vous informer que Dolohov a trouvé une place idéale pour un nouveau meeting. Voulez-vous que je demande à Queenie de préparer Credence dès maintenant à la possibilité de devoir y participer ?

\- Ne serais-tu pas en train d'obtenir ma permission pour t'occuper de la petite Goldstein ? l'interrogea Grindelwald en s'éloignant déjà de la cellule de Dumbledore.

\- Je voulais simplement rendre vous service avant de partir de nouveau en mission… »

La sorcière manquait de manière flagrante de subtilité quant à ses intentions. C'est pourquoi il lui rappela :

« Elle veut se marier avec un homme.

\- C'est un Sans-Charme. »

Ce qui signifiait dans le langage de Vinda Rosier : "c'est un détail qui ne mérite pas mon attention… ni la sienne". Il voyait très bien où elle voulait venir, mais ce n'était pas son problème. Si elle voulait faire de vilaines choses avec la blonde, grand bien lui fasse. Il aurait de toute façon bien mal placé pour juger ce comportement considéré comme peu naturel par une large majorité de gens. Non, ce qui attirait maintenant son attention, c'était le futur meeting. Cette fois-ci, il avait l'intention de le tenir en Autriche, mieux valait ne pas trop s'éloigner de Nurmengard, surtout avec Albus emprisonné à l'intérieur. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait plus, c'était Credence.

Le jeune homme, descendant de Salazar Serpentard, était un appui de choix, grâce à son Obscurus. Un véritable _poster boy_ pour sa cause, puisque son état était directement lié au statut du secret. La question était de savoir, s'il était suffisamment stable pour faire face au regard d'une telle foule si tôt. Il lui avait certes donné une baguette, ce qui allait lui permettre de mieux se canaliser, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Est-ce que deux semaines de battement seraient suffisantes pour le préparer ? Il faudrait bien : Credence allait devoir montrer son utilité. Il avait, après tout, passé six mois à se faire torturer dans les geôles américaines pour lui. Et cela n'avait pas été très agréable. Il aurait sa revanche sur Pickery, un jour, c'était une promesse.

« Dis à Queenie de me retrouver dans mon bureau avec Credence, je vais me charger de leur expliquer la situation, décida-t-il. »

Manipuler le gamin était bien plus facile que de s'occuper d'Albus. Le jeune homme était si malléable : c'était presque s'il ne suppliait pas d'être commandé, qu'on lui montre la voie. Et c'était, en plus, une parfaite distraction à un autre problème dont il s'était rendu compte en revenant de Paris : sa broche avait disparu.

* * *

 **PS : si vous avez envie de tout de suite lire la suite plutôt que d'attendre que je la poste ici, vous pouvez aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur Ao3, c'est le même titre mais mon pseudo là bas c'est Phytine !**


End file.
